Accident's Happen
by yup. its me
Summary: Sometimes high school can be fun. Only if you know how to make it enjoyable. [SessKag]


_**Accidents Happen**_

By: yup. It's me

**Disclaimer**: I wished I owned Inuyasha, cause then I would be in comfortable underwear instead of the newspaper stapled together that I have on right now!

**Yah… onward! **

**Summary**: Every time something bad happens, people call it an accident: a car crash, shoving your little brother down the stairs, shoving a fistful of cake into the birthday person's face before they even got to blow out the candles. Lots of first time happenings are considered an accident and many people tend to overlook it and forgive each other. Which means the second time it happens, you won't be so lucky; but a third time that happens, there's a definite No-No in forgiveness. So... what should a girl do when she finds her best friend's "boyfriend" making out with another? Kick his ass of course!

** SHaBaaaaaM! **

Her glossy, black hair floated lightly in the winter winds as she walked towards the only couple located on the bench and in the park; being as it _is_ winter with lots of snow covering everything in its white abyss. Before she reached the couple she bent down and grabbed a bunch of snow. She shaped it into a ball as best as she could have considering there was an added ingredient. The special addition? A PINECONE!

She was close to the pair now, so she reared back her arm and threw with an abnormal amount of accuracy for a tiny girl like her. The snowball hit the light-browned headed guy right in the head with a THUNK and bounced onto the floor. The boy turned his head sharply toward the criminal who dared abuse his head and cause it to throb. That snowball hurt A LOT!

His dark brown eyes widened then faded when his face turned into a scowl. "What the hell was that for!" He rubbed the sore spot that was most likely going to accompanied by a large lump very soon.

The accused person scoffed, "Do you not see who you are switching saliva with, or do you need glasses?"

"What does that have to do with anything, girl?" He clutched the silent girl's hand in his and made a move to walk around the 'criminal'.

"Maybe if you would have remembered what today was I wouldn't have done that." She chuckled lightly before starting again, "Actually, even if you did remember, I would have still done that and much worse. If Sango didn't like you so much I would have already kicked your ass all the way back to your dumpster trash home."

"Don't be making fun of my home. At least I don't live in some run-down R.V trailer trash." He snapped back as his red face calmed down _slightly_.

"If you hadn't noticed my house looks nothing like a trailer or an R.V. so check yourself before you wreck yourself." She clucked her tongue at him with a bit of attitude.

"Shut up. I don't need to listen to this shit. Let's go Stacy, and leave this chick to do as she pleases." He yanked the girl, beside him, lightly in the direction of the exit. They were about 15 feet away from the entrance when they were engulfed in snow from head to toe.

The 'criminal' snickered as two heads popped up, sputtering and spitting out leaves. The brown-haired boy was saying his usual cuss words.

The 'silent' girl however wasn't so silent anymore." You little tramp! You ruined a pair of expensive boots!"

All she got was a cold chuckle, "So what? Go get more money from your job at the corner."

"Hey! That was totally not necessary!" He interjected before any _real_ damage could have been done, as he saw the two girls literally burn each other to death with their glaring.

"Ac-c-ctually," she drawled out, turning her heads toward him," Yes, it was. Sango said that it's over between you two. If I were her I would have ended it a lo-o-o-ong time ago. I don't even get why she went out with you in the first place; your ugly, your short, you have no money, no life, and no brains if you went and cheated on her. Keh... what a loser."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that your boyfriend doesn't even look half as good as me." He knew that he was totally lying to himself and her, but hey, he had to say _something_ as a come-back'.

"Mmm- Kay. If you say so. Later Losers!" She walked slowly around Stacy toward the exit, glaring at her all the way.

She exited the scene with a swish of her hair and flick of her nail, laughing at the arguing couple

Yes, there will be more to come. Just hold your horses. I know it's not a very good beginning but I was really bored and it just came up into my head. Don't kick me! It'll get better… I hope!


End file.
